piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
To Tutor or Not to Tutor/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Beautiful People scream) Dory: (stops screaming) Wait, are we screaming just because of the pimple? Rita: Shut up and keep screaming. (Screaming continues) Julia: Its a pimple, I don't get pimples! Cover it up. Cover it up. (Rita covers the pimple with a hat) Julia: Eww, I think I prefer the pimple over this. (Rita removes the hat) (Dory covers Julia's head with a paper bag) Julia: Is it covered? Rita and Dory: Mmhm. Dory: But, Julia you can't breathe. Julia: But, I covered the pimple. (Gasps for breath) Rita: We need another sulution. Julia: (holding a small hat to her head) Is this all you could get? Michelle: I think Julia's ego got so huge it finally snaped. Tasha: Mabey, she thinks leprechaun style is a fashion statement. Lilith: Well, Madame Frechette's class will teach her differently. Tasha: Oh, no the create your own line master class is full. Michelle: But, I didn't sign up yet and Madame Frechette is my idol. This totally sucks. (school bell rings) Mr Grasso: Remember, everything you put in this notebook over the next few weekswill count as half your grade this semester. I want to see if a few designers can remember anything i've taught you. Michelle: I can't believe I'm going to miss Madame Frechette's design class. Julia: Ha, losers Michelle: You got in? Julia: Are you kidding she my cousin's best friend's mother's twin. ( shows Michelle a picture) See here we all are at Christmas. It's because of my family she's coming here. Michelle: Well, if you hear of anyone dropping out. I'd really like to take it. Julia: Fat chance Mr Grasso: Hm,hm. (Hands Julia a notebook) (Mr Grasso shows Michelle's design to the class and gives her an A+) (Julia looks at her pimple in a mirror) Julia: Why the bad grades Julia and the temper tantrum. We cannot allow such things at PINY. Either get A's for the rest of the semester or you flunk out.(goes to sleep) (Julia walks by with the leprechaun hat held to her head) Will: Look at that loser. (Sam and Will laugh) (Miss Bogart,Ms Montclair and Mr Grasso hand Julia an F) (The Indie Girls cheer because of their A's) (F's begin to rain down on Julia) (Julia screams) (Julia wakes up) Julia: I can't take this anymore. (phone rings) ( Michelle awners the phone) Julia: Meet me at your locker. Michelle: Wait, who is this? (phone call ends) Michelle: Hmm? (goes to her locked and sees her locker door move) *screams*. How did you. Julia: I've decided to give you the chance to be my friend. Michelle: I don't think I want to. Julia: Listen to the perks. I'll stop reminding you of your falts. I tolerate your 2 ridiculous friends and you can occasionally eat at my lunch table. All you have to do i prove you're worthy of my generosity. Michelle: And how would I do that? Julia: You seem to know what Mr Grasso likes when it comes to fashion sketchs so I need you to show me how to do it. Michelle: I don't think so. Julia: I'll get you into Madame Frechette's class. Michelle: You would do that? Julia:If you help me, yes. Michelle: Why are you hiding? Julia: Duh, so no one can see my pimple. Michelle: Wait, are you serious all this is because of a stupid pimple. Julia: Ah, shut up do you want to get in the class or not. But, on one condition nobody can know we're working together. Michelle: hmm, sure I can't believe it's just about a pimple. But, whatever. Julia: I aced it I so aced it. A D-minus how could this happen? (grabs Michelle) You're coming with me. Julia: (shows grade to Michelle) What went wrong I'm suppose to get an A just like you. Michelle: It's not my fault. You get distracted. Julia: I don't get distracted ( phone rings) Oh I got a text. (Looks at phone and starts texting) Michelle: Are you going to do that all day? (Julia looks up at Michelle) Julia: See, you're mocking me. That's why I got that D-. Oh my gosh this cat says hello it's so funny. Michelle:I can only help you so much.Bye bye. Julia: Lets be clear you didn't help me O only allowed you to show me how you get you're ideas their um interesting. Just know I'm getting an A for this semester no matter what I have to do. Michelle: Just study those art books I gave you. I finished everything in my sketch pad by looking at them. Which means I don't have to work on anything at the last minute. Julia: Wha, wait. Michelle: That's all bye. Julia: Michelle thanks for your help ta ta (takes Michelle's sketch pad) and now I'm assured of getting an A. (Gets another text) Oh, my gosh 2 squirrels kissing. Mr Grasso: Your grade for the semester is inside and I must say many of you genuinely suprised me. (Julia laughs) Dory: Julia you got an A+. Julia: Well, you have to look at artbooks Dory it's important to focus. Aww, you got a B- Michelle you should go study more. Michelle: You got that A thanks to me you stole my sketch book and the worst thing is its all because of that stupid pimple. And besides everyone gets every once and a while and by the way you still owe me a space in Frechette's class. Julia: You csn have my space I've decided I dont need that class after all i am an A+ student. Michelle: Oh, Julia we should never stop learning.(sees Julia looking at her phone) why do I bother? Here I'm sending you a picture of a giraffe wearing a bowtie. Julia: Oh my gosh thats so cute. Michelle: To bad you don't know about the magic mirical cream that can get rid of that pimple. Julia: Mirical cream? Where? What? I have to have it. Michelle: No, that's my secret why I never have pimples. Julia: That's not fair I need to know. (Gets a text) Aww, a kitten inside a shoe. That's adorable. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes